This invention relates to an alcohol bottle, such as a tequila bottle, capable of playing music or spoken words, producing an interesting effect to attract consumers curiosity.
At Present most bottles are made without sound producing means, except for baby bottles. Prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,004 titled xe2x80x9cTalking Bottle Cap Readerxe2x80x9d which relates to an interactive system for reading cards using a device embedded in a bottle cap. The present invention is directed to a bottle, not a cap that can provide sounds, illumination, and information displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 600,985 xe2x80x9cCupxe2x80x9d is directed to a cup with a rotatable base having a plurality of magnets in a groove on the body which cause sparkling objects to move or music to play. The cup has a picture adhered to the outer surface, and a post with magnets disposed on the base to cause the base to rotate. The present invention does not involve the use of magnets, which can demagnetize credit cards.
Other US patents are noted of interest but not considered material to the examination of this patent but include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,037,872, 6,024,625, 5,842,901, 5,704,505, 5,489,893, 5,344,034, 4,930,902 and 4,678,093 which are mainly directed to baby bottles which play music. The present invention is an xe2x80x9cadultxe2x80x9d device, for holding alcohol, which in the preferred embodiment is made from glass, and therefore considered to be significantly different from a baby bottle.
Other patents of note include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,453, 5,947,406, 5,696,333, 5,442,869, 4,983,119, and 4,755,135 which are directed to musical objects.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,331 is noted which was a lightweight bottle stabilized against tipping with a lead weight. The present invention uses a detachable base in one embodiment, but has increased functionality for providing information on the base rather than just weighting the base.
Finally, synthetic resin bottle patents are noted, as this invention may be applied to such bottles, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,067.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a kind of bottle having an audio chip activated by a press switch or a photo transistor, energized by a battery unit.
Specifically, the invention is for a bottle for holding alcoholic beverages comprising: a liquor bottle containing an alcoholic beverage formed with an upper portion with a sealable neck, and a lower portion with a bottom; a disc removably secured to the bottom with the disc wherein the disc has a battery unit, a control circuit, a light activated actuator and a plurality of electrical transistors, an audio record and play chip, and a speaker.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention comprises a liquor bottle containing an alcoholic beverage formed from an upper portion with a sealable neck and a lower portion with a bottom; a disc disposed on the bottom, with a disc having a press switch, a battery unit, a control circuit, a plurality of transistors, an audio record and play chip, and a speaker.
In still another embodiment, the invention involves a liquor bottle holding an alcoholic beverage formed from an upper portion with a sealable neck, a lower portion with a bottom; and a removably detachable support having a top side which is removably connected to said bottom and a bottom side having walls creating a recess; and an information display embedded in the removably detachable support. It is contemplated to be within the invention that the information display can be comprised of paper, a 3-D object or combination thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the liquor bottle has a cavity for holding an alcoholic beverage formed from an upper portion with a sealable neck, a lower portion with a bottom; a removably detachable support having a top side which is removably connected to the base and a bottom side having walls creating a recess; and an illumination means display embedded in the removably detachable support.
Finally, the invention is a bottle for holding alcoholic beverages comprising: a body having a cavity for holding an alcoholic beverage formed from sidewalls, an upper portion with a sealable neck, a lower portion with a bottom and a recess formed in said bottom accessible through a slot formed in said sidewalls; and a removably insertable component which fits within said slot and substantially fills said recess. The component can be an information display, a music chip, illumination means or simply a painted fluorescent chip.